1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flight simulation of rocket motors by interpolating between various values of known data on a computer to derive good approximations of the thrust-versus-time characteristics of motors for ambient conditions under which they have not been tested.
2. The Prior Art
Rocket/Missile flight simulation requires the thrust-versus-time profile of a rocket motor conditioned to a specific temperature. Sometimes the preferred simulation is with an average performance motor and other times it is with a statistically high or low ballistic performance. Actual rocket motor performance data is usually generated at the specification temperature extremes during lot acceptance testing with very little data available at ambient temperature, where most of the flight simulations are conducted. Additionally, rocket motor ballistic traces are typically confidential which makes getting and transferring them a tedious process.